LSR (lipolysis stimulated lipoprotein receptor) is known as a molecule associated with metabolism of low-density lipoprotein (LDL). Several LSR related research results have been reported. For example, Non Patent Literature 1 describes that LSR expression is reduced in a liver of obese and type 2 diabetes mouse models. Further, Non Patent Literature 2 describes that LSRs are expressed in bladder cancer. Non Patent Literature 3 describes that LSRs are expressed in colon cancer cells. Non Patent Literature 4 describes that LSRs are expressed in breast cancer cells. Patent Literature 1 describes that LSRs are expressed in ovarian cancer cells or the like.